Going a bit Farther
by Tenshi no Haru-Kaze
Summary: A YohHao,HaoYoh fic, that means twincest! you are warned. Yoh meets Hao on the rooftop to give him his birthday present, very fluffy and warm. Now a collection of oneshots! Halloween special up!
1. Birthday

Alright everyone! Another story by me!

Sorry everyone, this was sort of late, thanks to a few problems, but based on Yoh and Hao's birthday!

This story may contain spelling and grammar mistakes, and other stuff.

Also, Major shonen-ai...if you couldn't figure it out.

There is TWINCEST, so you are warned, don't go and report anything, and don't be disgusted, why else would you be reading this, ok? (Umm... for those of you who don't get it... that means incest, only more fun!)

On with the story.

Oops, almost forgot, I don't own Shaman King, wish I did though, or else I would not have Hao die in the end of the anime.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Chapter 1: Birthday**

He smiled at me. How I love them, I could drown in the depth of those smiles, because they were aimed at me, and no else but me.

How the lips curl into a calm, yet scary type of way that makes even the calmest of persons like me have the hairs along your spine prickling.

I shouldn't be reminiscing about such matters; after all, he smiles at everyone and tries to smile as much as he can. But still...I feel lucky that at this moment and time, those smiles are just for me.

His foots pads across the floor silently, almost as if he himself were a ghost, a haunting reflection of true nature.

Once, he has told me the same thing too. That I, too, and just as daunting as him, and that I too have wonderful smiles, after all, we are twins right? But that doesn't matter much; after all, he has some things that I could never dream of having, many things that I want and can't have, yet he, doesn't even try, and has them. Friends, how is it that he can acquire so easily without trying?

His feet continued to pad out across the floor until they reached the door, then he descended down the steps, outside into the cool spring air.

"Hao." He says simply, putting his hands on his hips and looking up at the edge of the roof where I sat, that lazy smile of his still planted securely on his face, "what's up?"

"Come wait for the stars with me." I replied him softly, not bothering to move much except look down and curve my lips into a delicate upwards smile.

That didn't answer his question, and he knew it, but he decided not to push the matter. He climbed over the shingles, sitting on the edge beside me and dangling his legs over the edge, like I was doing now.

I really didn't want him to know that I had really been listening for him, and was watching every move that he was making. Of course, he may have know that already despite his question, after all, he is smarter than he lets on to everybody.

He laid his head across the crook of my neck, resting it and then sighing as he did so. I blushed very slightly at the contact, even though I'm used to it after all this time

I really don't know if Anna agrees, but, but it really doesn't matter, because with the two of us, she doesn't have much say and really can't do anything about it.

When everyone else found out a first, they had not believed me, and thought it was another attempt of mine to re-unite with Yoh and eat his soul, so I had to prove then wrong.

But that's another story for another time, and I really don't think it's necessary to know all the gruesome details.

"Hao..."

"Shh." I put my finger on his lips, "just relax."

I knew what he was excited about, after all, who doesn't know when the birthday of your koi is?

May 12th, that was his birthday, and my present one for this reincarnate.

We sat there in silence, watching nothing really, just looking at the sky and the clouds rolling out.

"Hao? Don't you know what day it is?" Yoh finally spoke up. How long had we been silent?

"Of course Otouto," I chuckled, "how could I forget?"

"Spirit of Fire!" I called shortly afterwards, and the looming figure appeared before us, easily picking us up into the sky.

"H-Hao...I'm scared..." Yoh looked at me pleadingly.

"Of what?"

"Won't he burn me?"

"Who? Spirit of Fire?"

"Hai, because even his hand is made of fire."

"Don't worry dear Otouto, that's one thing that you're lucky from being born from me, unless it's an attack, Spirit of Fire won't burn you." I pulled him closer into embrace.

True how Yoh is born from my soul, and how he is similar to me in many ways. Most people say that it may be vain to love myself, but they're going to have to learn to rephrase their sentences.

Yoh and I aren't the same person; he was lying dormant inside of me until the right time had come for him to be released.

No matter how I hate Yoh being right, I go with what he said, Yoh is Yoh, and I am myself. No matter how much we have in common, we are not the same person.

Spirit of Fire took us to the Oceanside, and dropped us off on a rock, no larger than the two of us.

The sun was still high in the sky, but it still made a beautiful ark, as the bottom half of the sphere started to dip below the ocean.

"Like this Yoh?" I whispered into his ear, and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Love it," he replied, sighing.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant fireball was aimed at Yoh's head, but he managed to duck just in time, leaving my arm slightly singed, that didn't bother me, not as much as him moving away.

"What the hell was that!" he screamed.

"Oh crap." I cursed, "Not that again."

"Umm... right now... Spirit of Fire has way too much energy..." I tried to explain.

"Now you tell me!" Yoh yelled, running up and down the shoreline dodging fireballs.

"Oh, and be careful too, those aren't ordinary fireballs."

"NANI!!" he screamed at me.

"Jump in the ocean, he can't get you there." I put my elbows on my knees; Yoh was really entertaining when he is frantic like that. Spirit of Fire wouldn't dare attack me, but Yoh had a different Aura, and like I said, Yoh is Yoh, not me.

Yoh's head bobbled out of the water, before letting out a quick "eep" and going underwater again, just in time to miss a fireball skimming over the water, nearly hitting his head.

Spirit of Fire seemed to get bored, seeing as its opponent was in the water, so it decided to leave, probably to bug some poor human.

Yoh's head popped out of the water, "HAO!"

"Yes?" I smirked at him.

"Don't you dare tell me that was my birthday present!"

"No," I jumped down off the rock, and helped him out of the water, "Don't worry dear Otouto, just wait for it."

We climbed back up on top of our rock, and sat leaning on each other. We were just there, sitting and enjoying each other's warmth.

The sun slowly drifted behind the watery horizon line, slowly sinking the dusk into a dark night. A cool breeze came off the ocean, and I could fell Yoh shiver.

"You're cold, here." I took off my poncho and wrapped it around Yoh like a blanket.

"Arigatou." He mumbled back at me.

Soon. It was almost pitch black outside, and yet, I hadn't given Yoh his present, but it was coming, soon.

The stars were out, and the two of us watched them, as they shimmered. They don't shimmer or shine as much as they do in the past now, now they just glow.

Once, that squirt Manta told me why too; it was because the quality of the earth's atmosphere, let makes the stars twinkle. But thanks to the wretched human pollution, they don't have much of a twinkle anymore.

Also, they have sent up these things called satellites, things in space that glow brightly. Because some of them are brighter than any star could ever shine, it's sometimes hard for me to tell what is actually a star or a man made thing.

Time slowly ticked away, until I nudged an almost sleeping Yoh lightly off my shoulder.

"Nmph," he mumbled, "What time is it?"

"11:30."

"NANI!! I was going to give your present before midnight!"

"Don't worry dear Otouto, you'll still have time, you have to wait this long for something special."

"Demo..." his face was all scrunched up cutely, and obviously, he was worried about giving me the present before midnight.

"Look up," I interrupted him, "what do you see?"

He looked and did what I said, then looked at my face, all confuse, "um...stars?"

"Yes, but look more closely, what about the stars?"

He looked up, but still didn't get what I was talking about.

I pointed at a spot between the big dipper and the Little Dipper, "look there, very closely." Geez, this should have been easy for him.

"I still don't know." I don't think he trying very hard, Yoh does tend to take the easy way out.

"Fine," I muttered, "you see that bright red star up there?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"I just discovered that, it's a brand new type of star. I called it Yoh."

He put his hand over his mouth and gasped, "You mean..."

"Happy birthday Otouto," I embraced him tighter, "you see, it only comes out at 11:30, so that's why I made you wait."

He nodded his head.

"So what's my present?" I smirked at him.

He almost fell off the rock we were sitting on.

"Just kidding."

"Well," he looked me in the eyes, "lets go back home then."

I called Spirit of Fire to bring us back home, luckily for Yoh, the extra energy has worn off.

We were carried by Spirit of Fire, up, up, and higher into the sky. I watched the scenery of our ride go by. Even at night, it's beautiful. Of course, when Yoh's around, everything always turns for the better.

We landed at Funbari Hill, where Yoh and I were dropped off of Spirit of Fire's hand.

"Wait a second." He dug through his pocket to pull out a messily wrapped present, and hand it to me.

I opened it, and inside was a Kantana. I was beautiful, with my name engraved on the handle.

"I got Mosuke to make it, I know it's not much, bu-" his sentence was cut off by my lips against his.

He was surprised at first, but slowly responded by leaning into the kiss. I savored the sweet flavor of his mouth; I was sweet, something like honey.

We pulled apart slowly, and he looked into my eyes.

I smirked, "That, was better than your present."

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Tell me how was it?

Way to sappy and fluffy, but I did try to add some humor.

Please review me!


	2. Halloween

Okies! I know I got a lot of fans now...so dedicated to everyone who reviewed me, this is a Hao/Yoh Halloween special!

Summary: Halloween special, Hao/Yoh twincest! Shonen ai, Yaoi, Slash, Gay-ness, M/M! The mighty Hao going out for Halloween!? Impossible! But yet…here he is, being dragged from door to door by Yoh Trick-or-Treating. Will Hao survive the night? Will anyone be able to stop touching his hair? find out!

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Normal POV

"Onii-chan! Let's go!" The whiny voice of a certain brown haired brunette called.

"Why are we doing this anyways?" The older twin sighed, staring in the mirror, making sure every part of his costume was okay, "isn't this a human holiday anyways?"

"Yes," Yoh answered, tugging on the other sleeve, "but It's still fun! And you get candy!"

"This had better be worth it.." Hao absent mindedly muttered.

"Don't worry Onii-chan! You'll like it!"

"What exactly do we do?"

"Simple!" the younger twin was almost jumping up and down with eagerness, "You dress up, go to every house, say "Trick-or-Treat" and they give you candy!"

"Right…but what the hell's so good about candy?"

"It tastes all good and sweet, and it's free!"

"Okay.." Hao muttered, "So why'd you have to choose this costume?" he was sweatdropping heavily.

After all, it's not everyday that you see the mighty Hao Asakura in a kitty costume. A very cute kitty costume too, with cute little fluffy kitty ears, complete with fuzzy paws and a long tail.

And of course to finish it off, a tinkly bell and a bright ribbon attached to the tail.

"Come on! You don't look that bad in it!"

"Easy for you to say, you fit right into your costume."

And indeed, Yoh looked very cute dressed in a puppy costume. Cute little puppy ears and paws added to the costume, making him even more adorable.

"Onii-chan! Hurry up before all the candy is gone!" Yoh dragged Hao out the door, who was mumbling about how he couldn't take over the world dressed in a cat costume.

They walked towards the neighboring houses, and Hao spotted some people dressed up in some very peculiar costumes.

"Otouto, what the heck are they supposed to be?" he pointed at someone across the street, "looks like that person is trying to hide under a sheet."

And the person he pointed to indeed looked like they were wearing a sheet, with two holes for the eyes.

"Oh him? That's what humans think ghosts look like." Yoh pointed out offhandedly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" the older shaman snorted, "Those humans are even dumber than I thought. Ghosts don't look like that at all."

"Yeah well, they can't see ghosts and spirits remember?"

The long haired twin crossed his arms, "Then they must have pretty good imagination. But that's their loss that they can't see, that means that they don't have a very pure heart and aren't very good people, they deserve to-"

"Whatever," Yoh said, diverting the other shaman's attention and grabbing his arm, knowing this could turn out to be a long rant about why humans don't deserve to live, "Let's hurry up and get some candy!"

Hao just groaned in response, this was going to be a long night.

They came up to the first house, and Yoh knocked on the door, shouting "Trick or Treat!" eagerly.

The person who opened the door was a little old lady, "Why hello there dears!" She greeted them. (Authoress: …This actually happened to me one year...)

"May we get some candy please?" Yoh asked, smiling one of his trademark smiles and holding out his candy bag. Hao just snorted and also held out his candy bag.

"Of course dears, one minute please." She hobbled into the house, and came back with two apples, giving one to each person.

"What cute costumes you have!" she patted the twins on the head. Meanwhile, Hao was resisting the urge to growl and bite off her hand, how dare she mess up his hair! That took lots of time to get it perfect!

"This reminds me of the time when my children.." But Yoh cut her off quickly before she could get into a full length story telling session.

"I'm sorry, but our parents want us home before dark, so we have to leave now, sorry!" He smiled at her, "But don't worry, we'll be back sometime!"

"Alright dears, well be off then!" she waved to them as they descended down the sidewalk.

"We aren't going to go back right?" Hao asked his brother.

"Nope." Yoh replied, "I do have to be polite though, what else do I say?"

"Yeah, but if another person touches my hair.."

"They probably won't, only the elders like doing that."

"Well, we'd better not run into another old granny then!"

"We might, you never know."

"Well, there'd better not be too many living around here."

"No, I don't think there is."

"Good."

The two brothers walked up to the sidewalk towards to next house. AS soon as they knocked the door, a dog started barking loudly.

"What the hell!?" Hao almost jumped up.

"Shh! Onii-chan! Watch your language in public! That's just a dog! They're protective of their owners, and he doesn't know who you are."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He grumbled as a lady opened the door and put some candies into the bags, "hopefully the next house doesn't have a dog."

"Uh-huh." Yoh nodded his head, half paying attention. He was used to his brother's grumbling, and grabbed Yoh's arm, and they departed from the house. Of course, not without another pat on the head for Hao.

"Argh!" If one more pathetic human, or even shaman goes anywhere near my hair, I swear, I'll get spirit of fire to burn down every house in this area!"

"Um..Hao?" Yoh asked his brother sweatdropping.

"Yeah?"

"Could you calm down a bit? Those kids are staring at us."

"Huh?" Hao looked around, and indeed, everyone stopped whatever they were doing, and stared at the older Asakura twin. Some shocked, but majority of them scared. And with good reason too, because fireballs were starting to form at the pals of his hand.

"Eh-heh..." Hao replied, "just special effects everybody."

And almost immediately, people resumed what they were doing.

"You sure overdid it this time, Onii-chan!" Yoh teased.

"Shut up! The next person who touches my hair WILL die!"

"Hao..calm down.."

"No! I knew I shouldn't have come! My poor hair! No!"

"Err…Onii-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Why don't you stop fussing over your hair and we'll get some candy?"

"But...my hair!" And he stopped when Yoh gave him a puppy eyes face. Yoh in that puppy costume made it even more irresistible, and Hao just had to give in.

"Fine then." He grumbled.

"Yay!" Yoh shouted eagerly, "Onii-chan! Let's go"

He skipped down the sidewalk, Hao sulking as he followed him. But Yoh stopped suddenly at the end of the street, staring strait ahead.

"Hao?"

"What?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That." He pointed at an old house on a hill. The house was run down, with broken windows and loose boards covering them. Crows could be heard cawing, and a "Do not Enter" sign hung from the gate. Technically, your idea of a haunted mansion.

"I don't know, let's go check it out."

"What!?" Yoh hung onto Yoh's arm, shaking, "Do we have to Onii-chan?"

"C'mon Yoh, stop being a wimp, it's not that scary."

"Demo...what if…"

"Fine then. You stay out here. All alone with the howling wind and the cawing crows, with the ghosts that might attack you and.." Hao started to walk off up the hill.

The younger Asakura looked around and shivered, "Onii-chan! Wait for me!" He ran and caught up with his brother.

"But you have to hold my hand, okay Onii-chan? It's scary…"

"Wha-? Okay. Fine. I'll hold your hand." Hao clasped Yoh's hand with his, and they walked hand-in-hand up to the gate.

Hao shook his head. Yoh was so kid-ish. But then again, that's also what made Yoh so cute. Naïve people were strong magnets to him, but maybe because he didn't have much of that left after living for so long.

Some fireballs formed in the palm of Hao's hand, and he fired them at the gate, successfully opening it. OF course, there really wasn't much of a gate left anyways...the fireballs melted it.

"Er…Onii-chan, you know, we could just climb over it."

"Takes up too much energy. And anyways, my hair would get caught and it would be ruined."

Yoh shook his head as the two walked up the creepy steps, odd statues lining them. He often wondered who was the real girl in the relationship.

"Hello? Anybody home?" The younger twin knocked on the large wooden doors that led into the broken mansion. The wind whooshed past, ruffling their hair and making Yoh shiver.

After a few minutes when nobody answered, Yoh looked at his brother, "Hao, do you think this is really a good idea? I have a bad feeling about this."

But before the other could reply, the doors swung open with a loud creak, but no one was at the door to greet them.

"Er...Aniki? Do you think it's a good idea to go in?" Yoh looked at Hao and clung on tightly to his arm.

"Sure. What's there to be afraid of?"

"What if it's haunted?"

"You forget, we're shamans. Even if it is haunted by ghosts, there's nothing to worry about."

"Except for if they feel like possessing you." Yoh murmured.

"But Amidamaru doesn't approve of us very much, he's afraid that you'll try to kill me again."

"Well, if I did, wouldn't it be better if he were here to protect you, instead of leave you open and defenseless? I can attack you right now and he wouldn't know it."

They walked past a stair case, Yoh clung closer to Hao, and he could've sworn that every dark place had eyes staring at him.

They entered a room that was pure black. Yoh looked warily around.

Suddenly, a skeleton popped up in front of them.

"AHH!" Yoh screamed, jumping on Hao's shoulders, "Help me Onii-chan!"

Hao just stood there and laughed his head off. He was laughing so hard, that he almost fell down on the ground.

The lights went on, and in front of them, they could see a long table with a chandelier overtop. Around them stood all of Yoh's friends.

Anna stood there with her arms crossed, and Manta beside her standing on top of a chair, though still barely visible. Ren was standing and looking very irritated, because HoroHoro was riding on his shoulders (A sight Yoh thought he would never see) waving happily and smiling. And last of all, Ryu shouting "Dana!" loudly and Faust dangling a skeleton in front of his face.

"Hao! You planned this didn't you?" Yoh looked at his brother.

"Yup!" He smiled down at Yoh, a little surprise for you!"

"Why?"

"Cause you're special!" he hugged Yoh contently.

"ah-hem." They looked up to see Anna tapping her foot impatiently, "As much as I like to see Yoh happy, I do hope you can keep your hands and mouths to yourselves while I'm around."

Yoh blushed madly, but Hao just smirked.

"Oh really now?" He raised an eyebrow, "then can we at least have one last kiss before you send us off?"

He kissed Yoh before she could reply. Of course, just for show, he made it the best kiss that an Asakura could give, just to see the sparks flying out of Anna's eyes. Yoh unconsciously wrapped his around Hao's waste, and you could literally feel the fire coming off of her.

"Okay!" she yelled, "Enough! He's still my fiancé you know!"

"But of course." Hao mocked, "He's all yours now."

And in a matter of seconds, a resounding slap could be heard through the room. The all famous Anna slap, ah yes.

"Oh dear.." Yoh groaned…"Not again.."

Another night of fighting between Anna and Hao over Yoh, this was going to be a long night. And Yoh didn't even get that much candy…

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

So there you have it, another Hao/Yoh one-shot, I've decided that I'm going to now turn this story into a collection of one shots!

So…those who reviewed me:

**_Chang Wumei_**- Glad you loved it! And you can have this story for your web site too! Though the link to the site didn't work, I did manage to find it on Yahoo groups.

**_I luv Kai_-**Agreed with you! This is the best Sk pairing ever!

**_Keiko_**-yup and here it is, hope you like it!

**_MKS_**-Thank you! Yeah..it was a bit sappy and fluffy, but I tried to make it that way because it's way cuter!

**_Jacz_**-Why didn't you sign in? anyways…a LOT of spelling mistakes in your review…the hospital has a computer? I didn't the last time I went there.

**_AibouEneruAibou_**- yay! Someone agrees! Sappy and fluffy is cool! huggles

**_DayDrEaMiNg-child_**- thanks a lot! I'm a Horo/Ren fan too! It's my second favorite SK pairing, though I shall remain a Hao/Yoh fan forever!

**_Kuroi Kitty_**-Someone liked this story, I'm happy! Here! hands cookie Enjoy!

**_Sodipop5_**-YUP I will update, so here you go!

**_Luine_**-glad someone enjoyed it! Always willing to please my reviewers!

**_Flme thrower 666_**-Youre problem! Some of use like Yaoi! And it's not my problem that you didn't read the warnings. Homophobes are not welcome here! Go away!

**_Lilz_**-thank you! hands Hao plushie here ya go!

**_Hao Aakura_**-giggles, you still haven't fixed your name yet? Well anyways, here's another Hao/Yoh story for you, hope you liked it, review me! I gotta remake that Christmas one I wrote for you, I've lost it..and the old forum doesn't work anymore either.. --

**_WaterThrower777_**-At least some people love shonen ai..go get flamy! Someone needs to put that b--- down for good! (I would actually write the word normally, but I don't want to raise the rating)

**_Sapphire_**-yay! Glad you loved it!

**_Taensuu_**-thank you! I know, this pairing is the cutest!

**_SoulSister_**-Yeah..the star idea, I think it took me like one week to think of that, I had really bad writers block. -

**_Akari Matsumoto_**-The more fans the merrier! I feel so happy now! I never thought I was THAT good of an authoress..I sort of did it to get my writing skills up. -- Huggles wow! Another fan from far away!

**_Princess Cherryblossom3_**-Glad you loved the Hao/Yoh, that's my favorite part too! Glad to make your night better! Here's another chapter for you!

Hope you enjoyed it!

_Tenshi_


End file.
